La historia de las monedas
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Un montón de turistas, y entre ellos, dos adultos, tres niños pequeños, y una de las fuentes más famosas del mundo entero. Es decir, una escena completamente normal. Y sin embargo, es un día que Albus recordará por muchos años que pasen.


_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Mundo Muggle" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación. En esta ocasión, el personaje que me ha tocado es Albus Potter y el lugar, la Fontana di Trevi._

* * *

**26 de agosto de 2010.**

**Piazza di Trevi, Roma. Italia.**

Como cada verano, el calor era asfixiante en Roma. Más de treinta grados al sol, lo que hacía que caminar por las estrechas calles del centro de la ciudad fuera una tarea solo apta para suicidas.

Para suicidas, y también para los miles de turistas que, como cada día, se aventuraban entre las callejuelas para ir a dar con uno de los monumentos más mundialmente conocidos de la Ciudad Eterna. La famosa Fontana di Trevi.

A aquellas horas de la mañana, la plaza que albergaba la fuente estaba abarrotada de cientos de turistas que, armados con grandes cámaras y móviles de última generación, observaban maravillados la obra frente a ellos y fotografiaban cada milímetro de la enorme fuente. Oh, y entre ellos, también había algún que otro mago que, en vísperas de la final de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch, que tendría lugar al día siguiente entre las montañas cercanas a la ciudad, aprovechaba para hacer una corta visita a la ciudad muggle. Justo como el par de hombres adultos que se refugiaban como podían del implacable sol bajo el toldo de una heladería situada en un lateral de la plaza.

—¿Somos malos padres?—preguntó uno de los dos hombres, el del pelo negro y gafas, pasándose el brazo por la cara para intentar eliminar el sudor.

—En absoluto. Seríamos malos padres si los perdiéramos, pero creo que son imposibles de perder de vista—le respondió el hombre pelirrojo, también secándose el sudor de su frente.

Harry Potter asintió, no del todo convencido. Pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar la respuesta si eso significaba un poco de descanso a la sombra.

Los pequeños James, Albus y Rose correteaban por la plaza persiguiéndose, saltando escalones, escabulléndose entre parejas cogidas de la mano, colándose en las fotos de todo el mundo y riéndose todo el tiempo con sus voces infantiles. En el momento en que Harry y Ron decidieron llevar a sus hijos a visitar la famosa fuente (apenas una hora antes, cuando Hermione había sugerido ir a aprovechar el día en un museo) no pensaron que, tras la sorpresa inicial de los pequeños y que estos se quedaran plantados en sus sitios con caras de asombro, estos iban a decidir que era el lugar ideal para jugar al pilla-pilla. Los dos adultos habían intentado atraparlos durante casi diez minutos, pero para ellos no era tan fácil como para los niños. De modo que habían decidido darse un descanso porque, de todos modos, llamaban lo suficiente la atención como para percatarse de si le ocurría algo a alguno.

—Y no creo que haya nadie tan masoquista como para querer secuestrar a unos niños tan chillones—había añadido Ron, abanicándose con una mano.

Así que ahí estaban, viendo como sus hijos hacían méritos para ocupar un lugar en los salones de la mitad de los turistas ahí reunidos. Harry (y Ron también, aunque lo negara) ya estaba preguntándose si no habría sido mejor ir al museo con Hermione, Ginny y Teddy, y dejar la visita al centro de Roma para un momento en el que sus mujeres fueran capaces de controlar a los niños. O tal vez deberían haberlos dejado con sus abuelos en Inglaterra, así como habían hecho con Hugo y Lily. Maldito fuera el día en el que habían decidido que con cuatro y seis años no supondrían muchos problemas en la Final del Mundial.

—¿Y si los convocamos con un _Accio_?—preguntó Ron al cabo de un rato.

La mayoría de la gente ya estaba empezando a echar miradas poco disimuladas a los niños, y comentando a quién se le ocurriría dejarlos sueltos en un lugar como ese.

—Tendríamos que modificar la memoria de más de trescientas personas—evaluó Harry la situación con un suspiro—. Deberíamos atraparlos e irnos ya.

—Ojalá tuviéramos que atrapar dementores. Al menos no haría tanto calor—se lamentó Ron.

Con un esfuerzo considerable, los dos hombres dejaron su refugio improvisado y se sumergieron de nuevo en el mar de gente. En aquellos momentos, los niños se perseguían en la zona más baja de la plaza, casi al lado del agua. De modo que interponiéndose en varias fotografías sin querer, se hicieron camino a través de las escaleras que bajaban. Una vez que estuvieron al mismo nivel, tuvieron que seguirlos durante tres minutos y soportar que pasaran corriendo por su lado dos veces antes de que Ron tuviera la habilidad suficiente para atrapar a Rose por un brazo. La niña rio mientras Ron la levantaba en el aire, y Harry le felicitó, aliviado. James y Albus se acercaron rápidamente, el primero quejándose porque el juego hubiera concluido, y el segundo con cara enfurruñada.

—¿Por qué la gente está tirando monedas al agua, papi?—preguntó Rose con su vocecita aguda, haciendo alarde de su curiosidad ya a temprana edad.

—Sí, ¿por qué tiran monedas?—la secundó Albus. Aquel par siempre hacía lo mismo.

—¡Nosotros también queremos tirar monedas!—exclamó James, quien, al ser el mayor, tenía tendencia a tomar las decisiones por su hermano y prima.

Ron miró a Harry, confundido. Sí, había visto tirar monedas a la fuente a casi todo el mundo, pero no tenía ni idea de por qué. Esperaba que Harry lo supiera, pero la cara de desconcierto de este le hizo saber que no era el caso.

—Es una tradición—intentó salir del paso Harry—. Siempre lo han hecho.

—¿Qué tradición?—preguntó Albus.

—¿Qué tradición?—repitió Rose.

Se estaban metiendo en un aprieto. Como a esos dos les diera por empezar a preguntar, no se iban a librar en todo el día.

—¿Queréis saber la historia de las monedas?—intervino de repente una voz tras ellos, en un perfecto inglés pero con marcado acento italiano—Yo os la puedo contar, si vuestros padres están de acuerdo.

El que había hablado era un hombre de cerca de sesenta años, con un abundante bigote negro, pero cuyo pelo estaba ya casi completamente blanco. Iba vestido con un atuendo muggle algo formal para el lugar en el que estaban, pero no había nada en él que pareciera sospechoso, ni siquiera a ojos de dos aurores, así que Harry y Ron asintieron. Los niños aplaudieron y clavaron sus miradas en el hombre, expectantes.

—Siempre ha habido numerosas leyendas alrededor de por qué la gente siempre ha lanzado monedas al agua de la fuente—explicó el hombre, cuya voz adoptó un tono misterioso, atrayendo la atención de los pequeños oyentes—. La más antigua de todas ellas cuenta que aquel que lance una moneda a la _fontana_, volverá algún día a Roma. Pero atención, porque debe hacerse bien: hay que tirar las monedas con la mano derecha, y por encima del hombro izquierdo. Además de esto, hay otra historia que aumenta el número de monedas: lanzar una te hace volver a Roma alguna vez en tu vida; pero dos te auguran un largo romance, y tres te aseguran un feliz matrimonio.

El hombre dejó de hablar y esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al ver las caras de asombro de los niños.

—¡Yo quiero tirar una, papi!—rogó James.

—¡Y yo tres!—pidió Rose emocionada, algo que James se encargaría de recordarle cuando fuera más mayor, avergonzándola siempre que tuviera la oportunidad.

—Al también quiere tres—añadió rápidamente James, antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo.

—¡No! ¡Yo no quiero una novia! ¡Solo quiero una moneda!—exclamó Albus, indignado.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros casi simultáneamente, resignados, y sacaron de sus bolsillos un puñado de aquellas extrañas monedas con las que ni siquiera Harry estaba familiarizado.

—De las marrones, Rosie—avisó Ron a su hija, habiendo aprendido que eran las de menos valor.

La niña asintió obedientemente, y apartó lentamente tres pequeñas monedas de la mano de su padre. Entretanto, James y Albus cogieron una cada uno de la mano de Harry y se acercaron al agua.

—De espaldas, y por encima del hombro—les recordó el hombre italiano.

James y Albus asintieron, solemnes, y Rose se colocó a su lado. A la vez, los tres lanzaron las monedas por encima de sus cabezas. Los pequeños rieron, y en ese momento, James sonrió de lado y mostró que en su mano tenía una moneda de más.

—Esta va por ti, Al—dijo James—. Es tu segunda moneda.

Y antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar, dejó caer la moneda en el agua, que salpicó unas pocas gotas.

—¡Nooo! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Yo no quiero tener una novia!—gimoteó inmediatamente Albus, con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas rápidamente.

—James, no puedes hacer eso—intervino Harry, con el ceño fruncido—. Y tranquilo, Albus, no va a pasar nada…

—¡Pero ha tirado la moneda y ha dicho que era mía!—se lamentó Albus.

—Pero no tiene por qué pasar nada—dijo en aquel momento el italiano, que aún no se había movido de su sitio, y sonrió enigmáticamente a Albus—. Porque si sacas la moneda del agua, se anula su efecto.

Y acto seguido, el hombre metió sin ningún problema el brazo en el agua, y lo sacó instantes después. Cuando abrió la mano, una mojada moneda de cinco céntimos resplandecía en el centro de su palma.

Albus ahogó un grito, y se apresuró a agarrar la moneda para alejarla del agua.

—Y yo que tú la conservaría—añadió todavía el hombre—. Dicen que una moneda de una fuente trae buena suerte—y dicho eso, el italiano se giró hacia los dos adultos y soltó, para su sorpresa—. Señor Potter, señor Weasley, un placer conocerles. Que tengan un buen día.

El hombre no tardó más de cinco segundos en desaparecer entre la multitud, mientras unos incrédulos Harry y Ron apenas reaccionaban. Por su parte, Albus y Rose le dedicaban sendas miradas furiosas a James, mientras el primero apretaba en su pequeña mano la moneda mojada como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros.

* * *

**3 de agosto de 2030.**

**Piazza di Trevi, Roma. Italia.**

Veinte años más tarde, Albus recuerda esa anécdota con una sonrisa. Es uno de los primeros recuerdos que tiene (ese día y algo de la final del Mundial de Quidditch que duró los tres siguientes), y con razón. Porque la moneda que James lanzó y el hombre italiano (que según descubrió Harry—con ayuda de Hermione—poco después, era el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional del Ministerio italiano durante la guerra contra Voldemort) sacó de la fuente le ha acompañado toda su vida. La pequeña moneda de acero ha estado siempre allí, escondida al fondo del bolsillo de sus pantalones, haciéndole compañía en los momentos más importantes. Albus sabe desde hace mucho que no tiene ningún tipo de poder mágico, pero siempre se ha sentido seguro cuando la llevaba encima.

Y ahora está de vuelta en Roma, y se ha cumplido la predicción de la moneda que él lanzó a sus cuatro años. Otra vez está en la Ciudad Eterna.

Es de madrugada, cerca de las dos de la mañana, y la plaza no está ni de lejos tan llena como recuerda de la primera vez que la visitó. Claro, que tampoco recordaba que fuera tan estrecha, ni la fuente tan impresionante. En estos momentos, apenas una decena de personas está dando vueltas por la plaza, observando en un relativo silencio la Fontana di Trevi levemente iluminada.

¿Y por qué está en Roma otra vez, después de tanto tiempo? Eso habría que preguntárselo a Rose y Scorpius. Hacía ya unos años que su prima favorita y el que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo querían ir a visitar Roma en unas vacaciones, y no dejaron de insistir hasta que le convencieron de ir con ellos. Por Merlín, si todo el mundo sabía que él era incapaz de negarle algo a Rose por mucho tiempo. Aún y así, para hacerse el difícil, puso una condición, que Rose aceptó rápidamente con una sonrisa radiante.

Había sido difícil que cuadraran sus vacaciones del Ministerio, pero finalmente, habían conseguido coincidir en las mismas dos semanas, que iban a aprovechar para recorrer Italia, empezando por la Roma que tanto adoraba Rose, y sobre la que tanto había leído.

—¿En qué piensas?—le pregunta una suave voz a su lado, y Albus se gira para observar a su acompañante.

Ella era la única condición que había puesto para acompañar a Rose y Scorpius en aquel viaje. Que ella también fuera con ellos. Y al ser Annabeth Shafiq la mejor amiga de Rose, poco le había faltado a su prima para empezar a bailar de la emoción.

—¿Te he contado alguna vez lo que me pasó la primera vez que estuve aquí?—inquiere Albus, a pesar de saber la respuesta.

Annabeth niega con una sonrisa.

—Cuéntamelo—pide la joven.

Y Albus no tarda en contarle lo que en su familia todos conocen como la historia de las monedas. Annabeth ríe cuando la historia termina.

—¡Yo no quiero una novia!—imita Annabeth, poniendo una voz infantil—¿Y ahora qué opinas? ¿Tan malo es tener una novia?

Albus sonríe y besa a la chica antes de contestar cualquier cosa.

—De pequeño era un tonto—afirma con seguridad.

—Oh, y no solo de pequeño, Potter—se ríe Annabeth, antes de besarle de nuevo.

Y Annabeth, que siempre dice las cosas claras, tiene razón de nuevo, como bien sabe Albus. Ha sido un estúpido muchas veces, antes de que su relación se consolidara, pero ha madurado y ahora no lo estropea todo cada vez. Solo estropea una pequeña parte.

Y es que durante muchos años, ni siquiera pensó que Annabeth pudiera ser su chica ideal. Una Hufflepuff del montón, con el pelo de un color entre el castaño y el pelirrojo, y unos ojos casi negros. Hasta que no se hizo amiga de Rose, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existía.

Pero poco a poco, fue aprendiendo quién era. Descendiente de los Shafiq, una de las familias de sangre pura más antiguas, pero al igual que los Weasley en Gryffindor o los Ollivander en Ravenclaw, con una larga tradición en Hufflepuff. Combinaba la elegancia de su familia paterna con la discreción de la materna, lo que aunado a su timidez, la hacían pasar desapercibida la mayor parte del tiempo. Y cuando la fue conociendo mejor, descubrió que era lista, pero que para ello trabajaba incansablemente durante horas; que era leal a sus ideales pasara lo que pasara; que se desvivía por ayudar a todos a su alrededor; que tenía unos nervios de acero y no sucumbía a la presión aunque todos a su alrededor lo hicieran. A pesar de sus defectos—que eran tantos que eran innumerables, solía bromear Annabeth—, Albus no había conocido otra persona como ella. Como la chica que le había robado el corazón.

—¿Y por qué me has traído aquí?—pregunta Annabeth al cabo de un rato de silencio.

Albus sonríe. En realidad, no era algo que tuviera planeado. Pero que tras dejar el bar en el que habían estado hasta las tantas tomando algo, Rose hubiera dicho que quería irse ya al hotel y Scorpius hubiera dicho que él también estaba _cansado_, le había hecho pensar que lo mejor que podía hacer era darles algo de privacidad a la pareja, y se le había ocurrido algo que hacer con Annabeth.

—Porque me quedan dos monedas por lanzar.

Annabeth apenas tarda unos instantes en entenderlo, y suelta una corta risa.

—Albus Potter, eres rematadamente cursi.

—Y te encanta.

—Más quisieras.

Y sin embargo, Annabeth le agarra de la mano y le lleva escaleras abajo, justo al lado de la fuente. Albus saca su cartera y extrae dos pequeñas monedas de color cobre.

Annabeth le mira en silencio mientras él se coloca de espaldas a la fuente y lanza las dos monedas al agua, por encima de su hombro. El ruido del agua al salpicar le indica que las monedas han caído. Y de repente, no entiende por qué Annabeth está mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera esperando a que pasara algo.

—¿Qué haces?—le pregunta Albus, extrañado.

—Mirando a ver si aparece tu nuevo y largo romance por algún lado—le contesta ella, aguantándose la risa.

Albus suspira, y se acerca a ella para besarla de nuevo. Pero antes le susurra:

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti—murmura ella en su oído.

Se besan, sin importar que a su alrededor haya más gente, porque no les prestan atención.

—Quiero casarme contigo.

Annabeth alza las cejas y sonríe ante la declaración de Albus.

—Si eso es una propuesta de matrimonio, que sepas que es muy pobre.

—Aún no es una propuesta—niega Albus con la cabeza—. Solo una declaración de intenciones.

Annabeth ríe una vez más.

—Entonces esperaré a que me lo pidas para decirte que sí.

Albus sonríe antes de besarla de nuevo. Solo la palabra felicidad podría describir su estado de ánimo.

Tal vez, la moneda que James lanzó veinte años atrás sí que iba por él.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Primero de todo, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Y esto es otra participación mía en un reto, que ha hecho que por fin tenga algo que escribir con Albus, después de hacerle aparecer como secundario en otro fic. Y bien, respecto a esta historia: la Fontana di Trevi es un lugar en el que he tenido la suerte de estar, y sí, es impresionante, y también está siempre llenísima de gente. La tradición de lanzar las monedas también es real. La fecha en que he ubicado la primera parte es la que imagino que sería más o menos un día antes de la final del Mundial de Quidditch de 2010, que según Pottermore, duró tres días (y como no especifica el lugar, me he tomado la libertad de celebrar el Mundial en Italia). Por último, Annabeth Shafiq es un OC mío que uso por primera vez, pero cuyo apellido forma parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho (las familias sangre pura) según Rowling. Que los Shafiq sean tradicionalmente Hufflepuffs ya es mi imaginación._

_Ahora sí, esto es todo. De nuevo, gracias por leer, y recordad que se agradece cualquier tipo de review._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
